


Miss You

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-On, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Alex is away at a conference keeping up her cover. Lucy and Maggie miss her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I'll be in the bin. Forgive any errant formatting I'm posting from my phone.

Alex fakes being FBI a lot. Flashing the badge saves a lot of time. She can interview NCPD arrests without suspicion, or waltz her way into a crime scene that isn't technically in her jurisdiction. Once when a guy hit on her, Maggie and Lucy one after the other, she pulled her badge and sent him scrambling for the door.

But there's a downside to the perks of being fake FBI, and that downside is having to sit in a restaurant two hundred miles from National City making small talk with Special Agent "call me anything you want baby" Chuck.

He's handsome in that boy next door kind of way, with baby blue eyes Alex is half a second away from stabbing with her fork.

Chuck leans close to her, his breath hot on her ear. Alex nearly chokes on the high school dance stink of Axe and Pilsner.

"So, Alexandra." He overpronounces each syllable, elongates the "a" at the end.

"Special Agent Danvers," Alex reminds him. She jerks her knee out of the way as his hand wanders underneath the white table cloth for the umpteenth time. She hopes he doesn't move any closer, she's sat on the far edge of her chair as it is.

"It's nearly time for dessert."

Good. Nearly time for sweet, sweet boozy cake. And coffee, maybe with a biscuit on the side, definitely with a dash of brandy. Alex almost drifts off into a culinary day dream, already planning what she's going to text Kara to tease her, but unfortunately, Chuck's still speaking.

"I want the chocolate cake. But..." he cocks his head to the side like a straight boy trying to be cute. "I can think of something else I want to taste."

This time his hand does land on her knee, caressing it beneath the silky, deep blue material of her dress. Alex snaps out of her daydream, grabs his hand, and promptly snaps his middle finger.

"Ow! Shit! What was that for?"

Alex smiles innocently at the other eight shocked agents sat around the large table. She picks up her phone, her purse and excuses herself, laughing to herself as Chuck groans in pain behind her.

She collars a waiter hurrying out of the kitchen and slips him a fifty. "For your outstanding service. Also can I get some of that tiramisu to go please?"

The waiter nods and heads back into the kitchen. Alex checks her phone as she waits. There's a couple of texts from Kara about how much she loves the new Power Rangers movie, that Alex totally has to go see when she gets back, and a missed call from Lucy.

Alex hits redial and tucks her purse under her arm, taking the box the waiter hands her when he comes back out. Lucy picks up on the third ring.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, Luce."

"I'm putting you on speaker."

Alex grins, heels clicking as she sweeps towards the restaurant door, nodding her thanks to the maitre d' who holds the door open for her.

"Hey Maggie."

"How's it going, babygirl?"

"I broke a guy's finger and had to run before desert."

Lucy snorts, and Alex can hear the grin in Maggie's voice when she says, "So, it's going well then."

Alex checks the empty street before she crosses, hurrying across the wet tarmac. Her hotel is only a block away, but the night air is cold.

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Maggie says.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Alex promises, striding through the automatic glass hotel doors and into the foyer. Her heels click on the marble floor as she heads to the lifts. "Hang on. I'll call you back when I get to my room."

Alex hangs up, steps into the lift and presses the button for the fourteenth floor. She juggles her phone and the box of tiramisu, rummaging in her purse for her key card as the lift climbs slowly upwards. Luckily it stays empty and doesn't stop until she reaches her floor, the ding of the opening doors muffled by the thick carpet of the corridor.

Alex slips inside her room, the door locking with a click behind her. Sighing gratefully, she kicks off her heels, leaves the box of tiramisu on the bedside table and calls her girls back.

Lucy answers with a FaceTime request.

Alex jumps onto the big double bed, sinking into the soft, silky duvet. J'onn might force her to go to these FBI events for her cover, but she's damn well going to be comfortable whilst keeping up appearances.

Lucy and Maggie are cuddled up on the sofa, grinning and waving at her on the small screen. Alex settles back against the pillows.

"You look comfy," Lucy says, her voice slightly tinny.

Alex just groans, the down pillows and their soft casings feeling like heaven against the bare skin of her shoulders.

"Nice dress," Maggie comments, casting her eyes appreciatively over the low cut neckline.

"It'd look better on the floor of our bedroom," Alex jokes. She leans over to grab the tiramisu and misses the look Maggie and Lucy give each other.

Alex moans at the first bite of cake, her eyes slipping closed at the sweet amaretto taste hitting her tongue.

"Damn," Lucy says. "I'm jealous of that cake."

Alex smirks. "Oh yeah?"

She loads up the plastic fork and takes another bite. Maggie and Lucy watch intently as she licks cream from her lips.

"Tastes so good," Alex whimpers, biting her bottom lip.

It doesn't take her long to finish. She dabs daintily at her lips with a tissue, chuckling at the sight of her girlfriends watching her, almost sat in each other's laps. She almost dumps the box in the bin before she realises there's a little bit of cream still left on the fork. She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like that look," Maggie frowns.

Grinning evily, Alex lifts the fork slowly to her mouth. Her tongue slips out of her mouth and traces slowly down the side, licking obscenely at the cream. Through her phone she can hear Lucy growling. Alex laughs and pops the top of the fork into her mouth, taking her time to suck off all the cream before releasing it.

"That's not fair, Danvers," Lucy scolds.

"I'm sure Kara will bring you some cake if you ask nicely," Alex teases.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Alex laughs. She leans over the side of the bed to drop the box and the fork in the bin, coming back up to find Maggie and Lucy whispering to each other.

"Can I get in on the secret?" Alex asks.

Maggie meets her gaze with soft eyes, darker than normal after Alex's little display. "Want to try something?"

Alex swallows. Maggie's voice is raspy. Aroused raspy. She's watching Alex intently, and so is Lucy, whose hand is tangled in Maggie's hair.

"Baby?"

Alex nods.

Lucy hangs up on her.

Alex reaches for her phone, frowning. She's about to tap out a text telling Lucy to charge her damn phone more often when Maggie calls her, this time over Skype.

Her laptop must be on the coffee table, because Alex suddenly has a much wider, better view of the sofa. A much better view of Lucy, lounging on the sofa, tugging Maggie back who's leaning over her laptop, cupping her chin and pulling her into a kiss.

Alex settles back against the pillows, watches Lucy, in one of Alex's grey training t shirts and some sleep shorts, open her mouth for Maggie's tongue. Maggie's still in a button down and a pair of jeans. She rests a hand on Lucy's bare thigh, stroking her thumb across the tanned skin.

Their kisses become sloppier, wetter. Lucy shifts until her back is against the arm of the sofa, her knees falling open for Maggie to settle between her thighs.

Alex's breath catches. She rests her hand at the base of her throat, thumb on the pulse picking up in her neck.

Maggie sets her hips against Lucy's. Lucy's hand comes up to tangle in her hair, mouth dropping open when Maggie trails kisses down her chin, along her jaw, nuzzling at the sensitive skin of her neck.

Lucy's eyes flutter open, pupils dilated when she meets Alex's gaze.

"Still with us Danvers?"

Alex nods, Lucy shakes her head. "Use your words."

"Yes," Alex croaks.

Maggie murmurs something against Lucy's neck. Lucy bites her lip and smiles. She pushes against Maggie's shoulder until she's sat up, facing the laptop.

"She thinks we've given you enough of a free show." Lucy says. "You owe us one now."

Something settles low in Alex's stomach, like a hot stone. "I'm not the best camerawoman."

"We'll make do."

Lucy and Maggie rearrange themselves again, so Maggie's sat between Lucy's spread legs, Lucy's chin on her shoulder.

"What's your colour, Alex?" Maggie asks, leaning back against Lucy's chest.

"Green," Alex breathes.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

Alex's tongue darts out to wet her lips. Lucy's hands are trailing up and down Maggie's thighs. Two pairs of eyes are watching Alex, watching the rise and fall of her chest, the flutter of her eyelashes. Two hundred miles away and they can still read her like a book.

Alex nods, clears her throat and says, "Yes. Please."

"Lean the phone against the lamp. Then take the dress off."

Alex complies, getting slowly off the bed. She makes sure Lucy and Maggie have the best angle before she steps back, watching herself in the little window at the corner of her phone screen.

Her dress is a deep, silky blue. It's sleeveless, the material tight around her chest but flared slightly at the waist for maximum movement. And easy access to the knife strapped to her thigh.

Alex tictacs the zipper of the dress down slowly, revelling in the feeling of the dress slipping off her body. On the screen Lucy and Maggie watch hungrily as the material slides against her skin.

"Pretty knife," Maggie says when Alex hitches the skirt up.

Alex unbuckles the knife from her thigh, leaving it on the nightstand and giving Maggie and Lucy a good view of her cleavage whilst she's at it. When she steps back she shimmies out of her dress. It pools around her feet and she's left in a plain bra and black boxer shorts.

Lucy laughs. "Trust you to wear your least sexy underwear under your most sexy dress, Danvers."

Alex tucks her thumb under the waistband of her boxers, pulls them down just enough for her girls to get a glimpse of the V of her lower abs. Lucy falls silent.

"Bra off," Maggie says, her voice even. "It looks uncomfortable."

Alex shrugs out of the bra gratefully. It's not the most graceful way she's ever undressed in front of her girlfriends, but the quiet groan she lets out once it's gone more than makes up for it.

Lucy's hand clenches on Maggie's thigh, and Maggie spreads her legs a little wider.

"Sensitive?" Lucy asks.

Alex brings her hands up to her breasts, not quite cupping them. She settles her fingers on her ribcage and presses her thumbs gently into the sides of her breasts. The pressure aches, but in a good way.

"Yes."

Lucy fingers are playing with the buttons of Maggie's shirt, and Maggie brings her hands up, popping the top button. Lucy makes short work of the rest, all the while her eyes on Alex who's waiting to be told what to do next.

"Play with yourself," Lucy murmurs.

Alex kneads the soft flesh of her breasts gently. Her nipples are still too sensitive for much, but she ghosts her fingers round them, until Lucy pops the last button on Maggie's shirt.

"I think it's our turn now, Sawyer," Lucy says, parting Maggie's shirt so Alex can see the press of her nails as she scratches Maggie's abs.

Maggie's breath catches, and her next words come out less composed than before.

"On the bed, Alex."

Alex settles against the pillows, picking up her phone from the nightstand in time to see Maggie shrug out of her shirt and bra, and Lucy pull her own (Alex's) t shirt over her head.

Alex's free hand settles on her thigh, but Maggie tuts and shakes her head. "Hands where I can see 'em, Danvers."

Alex settles her hand in her hair instead, fingers scratching lightly at her scalp in time with Lucy's moving down Maggie's abs. She pops the button on Maggie's pants with a wicked grin, and slips her hand inside.

Maggie's eyes meet Alex's and she lets out a huff of breath. Alex whimpers. She fists her hand in her hair, setting her phone on her stomach.

"You like that, baby?" Lucy asks, and Alex can't tell if she's talking to her or Maggie, but she says yes anyway.

Maggie's hips lift and Lucy's hand moves down further, a large bulge in Maggie's pants Alex can't tear her eyes from.

Lucy notices Alex staring. "Something caught your eye, Alex?"

Alex is half watching, half remembering Maggie, at a dinner hosted by the god damn President as a thank you for their work during the Daxamite invasion, taking her hand and putting it in her lap. Letting her feel the bulge of the strap on under her slacks. Letting her stroke up and down as Lucy charmed their host, her hand heavy and hot and high on Alex's thigh. Letting Alex come up with the bullshit excuse for the three of them to leave and desecrate a White House bathroom.

"Danvers." Maggie says, and Lucy's hand stills in her pants. "Colour."

"Green," Alex replies. She blinks, chews at her lip.

"What do you want, babygirl?" Maggie asks, softly. Lucy catches Alex's gaze, calmly waiting for Alex to reply.

"I want..." Alex clears her throat. "I want to watch you."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Maggie tilts her head.

"I want you to do something else."

"Like?" Lucy prompts.

Alex sits up slightly, makes sure her girlfriends can see her clearly. "I want to watch you fuck with the strap on."

Maggie's gasp is audible. Lucy grins like a feral cat, sharp teeth and a glint in her eyes that makes Alex's heart race.

"Maggie?" Lucy asks.

"Green."

"Green." Lucy replies.

They both look at Alex.

"So fucking green."

Lucy pushes Maggie off her, shedding her sleep shorts and knickers, barely more than a scrap of pink material.

"Disrobe, Sawyer," she tosses over her shoulder as she disappears off the edge of the screen, towards their bedroom.

Maggie doesn't break eye contact with Alex as she slides her jeans down her legs, taking her sweet time.

"Like what you see, baby?" Maggie asks. Her voice is low and raspy.

Alex can feel her face start to heat up. Maggie might not be able to touch her but she knows exactly what her words do to Alex.

"Does this turn you on?" she purrs. "Watching me get ready for her?"

Maggie's boxers join Lucy's on the floor. There's a flush high on her cheeks and her lips are parted as she watches Alex shift restlessly.

"You must be so wet," Maggie murmurs. It's not gonna take you long. You wanna touch yourself, Alex?"

Maggie sits back down on the sofa and legs her legs fall apart. She's glistening.

"Please." Alex gasps.

Maggie smirks. One hand comes up to her breast, teasing circles around her nipple, the other drops between her thighs.

"Not until I say, baby."

Alex lets out a strangled whine. She fists her hand in her hair, tugging. She's almost scared her phone screen is going to crack beneath the grip she has on it.

"Fucking tease." Lucy's legs come back into frame, then her ass. The harness is snug against her tan skin. One hand hangs at her side holding a bottle of lube. The other is in front of her, elbow moving gently and Alex moans when she realises Lucy must be stroking the dildo.

Maggie's staring up at Lucy. She looks beautiful, hair a little messy, lips a lot kissed. Her hand stills, cupping herself.

"Don't stop on my account," Lucy says.

Maggie plays her fingertips up towards her clit. Her gaze is still locked on Lucy, but her words are for Alex. "Are you gonna get yourself off, watching our girlfriend fuck me?"

Alex can only nod frantically. The hand in her hair has come down to her mouth, a knuckle clenched tight between her lips to keep quiet.

"Well, I certainly am," Lucy says. She settles down on the couch, legs spread. The dildo rests between them, black, sparkly silicone because Maggie refused to wear a pink cock but Lucy still wanted something pretty.

"Colours Alex, Maggie."

"Green." They both chorus.

"Green." Lucy says.

She checks with Maggie about the lube. Maggie nods. Lucy squirts a generous amount into her hand, loosely curling her fist around the base of the dildo.

"Keep going," she tells Maggie, who moves her fingers back to her centre.

Lucy, painstakingly slowly, starts stroking her hand up the shaft of the dildo, coating it in lube.

Alex's attention is torn between the two, between Lucy running her thumb over the head of her cock, and Maggie, fingers slip-sliding through her folds.

There's a burning ache between Alex's legs now. She squirms, hips lifting of their own accord, trying to drag her fingers beneath the waistband of her boxers. She spreads her legs, the air is cool and her boxers are wet.

"Please," she whispers almost inaudibly. She thinks maybe her girlfriends miss it over the sound of Maggie's moan as her fingers finally reach her clit, but then Lucy's looking directly into the camera, directly into Alex's eyes.

"Touch yourself."

Alex cries out, her hand running down her body, shoving her boxers off and diving between her legs.

"Ready?" Lucy asks, her hand still moving up and down her cock, pressing the base against her clit.

Maggie lies back eagerly, her head resting on the arm of the couch and Alex can see perfectly how her legs fall open for Lucy. Lucy who's bracing herself on her hands beside Maggie's head, guiding the dildo so it's just barely against Maggie. Lucy who teases, sliding the head up to bump against Maggie's clit. Lucy who, when Maggie whines and wraps her hands around her neck, pulling her in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, slides her cock inside.

A low, wobbly moan comes out Maggie's mouth. Lucy pulls her head back, hair hanging over her eyes as Maggie's hips roll, more of Lucy sliding in. Alex's fingers find her clit, stroking down its length.

"Fuck," Maggie chokes out.

Lucy's hips stop, resting flush against Maggie's. Maggie's breaths come quick and shallow. Everything is still. Alex can't even bring herself to move her fingers on her clit.

"Are you watching, Alex?"

Alex wets her lips and murmurs "Can't close my eyes."

Lucy leans down, presses a chaste kiss to Maggie's cheek.

"I want you to tell Alex exactly what you feel," she whispers.

And then she's moving, pulling all the way out of Maggie before snapping her hips back, and Maggie's delighted groan echoes through Alex's phone.

"She feels so good," Maggie moans. "She feels so fucking good Alex."

Alex's fingers start to move faster. Her eyes slip shut of their own accord but Maggie calls her name.

"You have to watch, babygirl. She's fucking me to make you come."

"It's the exhibitionist in me," Lucy grunts. She doesn't take her eyes off Maggie, but she speeds up, the muscles in her arms stiff from holding herself up.

Maggie's head thrashes side to side in time with Lucy's thrusts, her hair wild and her cries growing louder and louder.

"Tell me what you're doing Alex. I can't feel you."

Alex's fingers are slippery wet, she can barely find purchase against her clit. "Pretending my fingers are your tongue."

"Bet it doesn't feel as good," Lucy pants.

"You- you've ruined me for my own hand."

"Still," Lucy finally lifts her head and locks eyes with Alex. "I don't think I'll ever get over watching you fuck yourself."

Maggie makes use of the the distraction and moves suddenly, flipping them so Lucy's on her back. Lucy cries out in surprise. Maggie straddles her, sinks back onto her cock with a moan. She grinds down, rocking as Lucy plants her feet against the sofa, fucks into her. Her hands come up to cup Maggie's breasts, pinching at her nipples.

Alex's hips buck, her fingers pressing harder against her clit. Her phone must jump with her hips because Lucy laughs, low and throaty.

"You're close."

"Yeah."

"I wanna feel you." Maggie says, her fingers coming up to her lips. "Wanna taste you so bad."

She sucks a finger into her mouth, trails it down her body to her clit. "I want to make you come."

Her other hand tugs at her nipple, and her back arches.

"Should've brought the clamps," Alex laughs, breathily.

"When you get home," Lucy promises. "We're going to fuck you senseless."

Alex moans. "God you're both so hot. So wet just watching you."

"Show me," Maggie begs Alex, a long, drawn out moan leaving her throat when Alex switches the camera to show her hand working between her legs, hips bucking up to meet the fingers on her clit.

"Shit, baby."

"I'm going to fucking love watching your come drip down Maggie's chin," Lucy pants. She's watching Alex intently, her fingers digging into Maggie's ass.

"Won't stop eating you out til you tell me to," Maggie promises. "You're gonna sit on my face and Lucy's gonna fuck-oh," she stutters, head lolling back, throwing her hand out to catch herself on the back of the couch. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

Alex's stomach clenches, her clit is hot and hard under her frantic fingers. Lucy's thrusts meet Maggie's rolling hips, the sounds of their fucking mixing with Maggie's moans, Lucy's gasps, undercut by Alex's fast, heavy breathing.

"I'm gonna come," Alex whines.

"Good girl, good girl," Maggie chants like a prayer. "Wanna see you come."

Alex lets out a strangled cry, her world whiting out as she comes, hard. Through the haze of her orgasm she can hear Maggie shout, hear Lucy tell them both how fucking good they are, how fucking hot.

Alex comes back to herself, idly coaxing herself through the aftershocks.

Lucy's still inside Maggie, long, slow thrusts sending tremors down Maggie's spine. Maggie's collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against the side of her neck.

"As much as I love the view, Danvers," Lucy says. "You wanna show me your face?"

Alex switches the camera back, and Lucy smiles at her flushed, sweaty face. "So beautiful," she murmurs.

"You okay?" Maggie asks.

"Mhmm, more than okay. You two?"

Lucy strokes her hands up and down Maggie's back, pressing kisses to her sweaty hairline.

"Think she's tired," she jokes.

"Not quite yet." Maggie pushes herself upright, Lucy's cock slipping out of her and bouncing. Alex chuckles.

Lucy's hands move to the harness, unbuckling it and lifting herself up so Maggie can tug it off her. The dildo thuds as it hits the floor. Maggie follows, dropping to her knees.

"You never came."

Alex settles herself against the pillows, sated. She watches contentedly as Lucy moves so she's sat upright, legs apart with Maggie between them.

Maggie tucks her hands behind Lucy's knees and lifts so her legs are resting on her shoulders.

Lucy's eyes flutter closed as Maggie's mouth settles on her, kissing her stomach. She moves slowly, tracing patterns on Lucy's hip bones with her thumbs.

"That's it," Lucy breathes when she moves lower. "I love your mouth on me."

It not long before she's rolling her hips, her hands coming up to catch in Maggie's hair, carding through it as Maggie rocks against her.

She comes quietly, soft moans filtering through Alex's phone speakers, hips rolling lazily.

Maggie gets to her feet, kisses Lucy with her come still round her mouth.

"I taste great on you," Lucy whispers. She holds out her arms and Maggie climbs into her lap, the both of them facing Alex.

"I love you both," Alex says. "So much."

"Miss you." Lucy nods at Maggie. "This one hogs the covers, I miss my space heater."

Alex smiles. "I'll be home soon."

"We'll be waiting, baby."

Alex presses a kiss to her fingers, blows it to her girls on the other end of the phone, smiling softly as they whisper quiet love you's to each other.

The clock on her phone reads eleven, and Alex sighs. She has to be up by six.

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow," Alex promises.

"Love you," Maggie tells her.

"Love you Alex," Lucy echoes.

"Night."

"Goodnight, babygirl."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a slow day. A slow, achingly hot day. Thick summer sunshine oozes into Lucy’s office, coating the ceiling fan and the open windows until the air flow is sluggish and sweaty.

Stuck at her desk with a disgustingly thick file she needs to read by the morning, Lucy’s already kicked off her shoes, unbuttoned her shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Her tights are next to go, landing in a whispy heap on top of her heels. She can barely concentrate on the file, it’s contents swimming in front of her eyes as she fights to take it in.

Her phone buzzes.

Danvers: just about to board, home soon. I love you.

Lucy: I love you too. Safe flight.  
Lucy: miss you.

Lucy rests the file on her desk, next to a glass vase filled with red roses sent by her coworker. Somehow her being in a steady relationship with two women had slipped his notice. They were nice roses, though. She smiles to herself, wondering what Alex would say if she came home to her and Maggie, dancing to some cheesy ballad with red roses clutched between their teeth. Or if she came home to find them wearing nothing but red roses in their hair.

Lucy bites her lip, wipes away a drop of sweat beading on her forehead. Now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, she needs to get this damn file read.

Except two days ago Alex had been such a good girl. She’d whimpered and begged and tugged at her hair but she’d waited. She’d waited til Lucy told her she could and then she’d fucked herself whilst Maggie rode Lucy’s cock. She deserved a reward. And Lucy’d said - Lucy’d promised - she’d fuck Alex senseless when she got home.

Sawyer: Got Alex’s message. She’s on her way home.

Lucy: can I run an idea past you?

* * *

Hours later, as the sun finally starts to slide down the sky and Lucy’s office is once more at a bearable temperature, there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she calls, deep in the last few pages of her file.

“You busy babe?” Maggie asks, and Lucy looks up with a grin.

She gets up, grimacing at the stiffness in her muscles and holds out her arms. Maggie fits into them easily. She’s got her gym bag slung over her shoulder, and her hair is still damp from the shower, crimped where the back of her helmet had sat on top of it as it dried.

“How was work?” Lucy asks.

“Boring. Until you texted, anyway.”

Lucy extracts herself from Maggie’s arms and winks. “You had to work it out, huh?”

Maggie dumps her bag on the floor. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Lane.”

Lucy plucks a rose from the vase on her desk, hands it to Maggie with a flourish. Maggie laughs, swipes the rose and Lucy’s hand too, kissing the back of it.

“Alex called,” Lucy says. “She’s on her way.”

“Hmm. Good.”

Maggie’s suddenly in Lucy’s space, pressing her back one pace, two, until her ass is against the edge of her desk. Without her shoes on, and Maggie still in her boots, she’s just that bit shorter and Lucy hates that she has to look up. So she grabs the collar of Maggie’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss.

She wastes no time, opening her mouth immediately for Maggie’s tongue and bringing a hand down to grab at her ass unashamedly. Maggie slips her thigh between Lucy’s and Lucy sighs into the kiss. Lucy rocks against Maggie’s thigh as Maggie’s mouth moves along her jaw, up her neck and Lucy moans when Maggie nearly growls, “Looks like you needed to work something out too.”

“At my desk? Is that what you think of, Sawyer? My hand under my skirt and the door unlocked, when anyone could walk in-”

Maggie cuts her off with a hard kiss, hard enough that their teeth clack together and Lucy has to pull back to laugh.

“Eager much?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, a little bit of Lucy’s lipstick at the corner of her mouth. “It’s just been a while.”

“I made you coffee and went down on you this morning.”

“And it was very nice, but what I meant was-”

Someone knocks at the door. It’s past seven, everyone on Lucy’s floor long gone which means-

“Alex?”

Alex nudges open the door, grinning. “The one and only.”

She’s immediately pulled into the office and into a bone crushing hug, losing herself in a tangle of limbs and breathless laughs, and kisses and kisses and someone’s hand is definitely on her ass and it feels great.

“God I’ve missed you guys.”

“Yeah?” Maggie’s got her hand tangled in Alex’s hair and she tugs, ever so slightly. “How much?”

Alex hums under her breath. Lucy’s taken a step back, leaning against her desk with the smallest hint of a smile on her face, and suddenly she’s a little bit taller.

“You remember the other night?” Alex asks, eyes travelling down Lucy’s bare legs to the heels she’s stepped back into.

“Hard to forget,” Maggie purrs. She presses herself up against Alex’s back, takes the chance to wink at Lucy, who nods imperceptibly back.  

Alex’s eyes close as Maggie’s hands start to wander, smoothing down the front of her shirt, her touch light as if all she’s doing is brushing away lint.

“Speaking of the other night,” Lucy starts, her tone almost conversational. “I promised you something, didn’t I.”

Maggie’s fingers press just a little harder against Alex’s stomach. Alex licks her lips, and nods.

“You wanna tell me what I promised you?”

“Mmm, fuck.”

Maggie grins mischievously against the skin of Alex’s neck, lips skimming over the faint bite mark she’s just left.

Lucy sighs. “Not good enough, Alex. Come on, you were so vocal last time.”

“Fuck me.” Alex grumbles, her eyes drifting open. She bats Maggie’s shoulder, fixes Lucy with a glare. “You were going to fuck me. Senseless.”

Lucy smiles. “Good girl. Maybe not _senseless_ , but definitely until you can’t walk.”

Alex’s hips shift unconsciously back against Maggie. “We going to get out of here then?”

Lucy gently takes her bottom lip between her teeth, leaves Alex dangling for a moment before she says, “Actually, I want to do it here.”

Alex’s jaw works. She knows Lucy’s floor is empty, knows Lucy wouldn’t even think of suggesting this if she thought they were going to get caught, but…

Lucy’s watching her with narrowed eyes. “Red or yellow we go home, Danvers,” she says. “I take you against the front door, and we’ll see where the night takes us from there.”

Alex nods. Maggie presses a soothing kiss to the back of her neck.

“Green?” Lucy continues. “Green, Maggie bends you over my desk and I watch you come all over her pretty face.”

There’s a familiar rushing feeling in Alex’s belly and she makes a quiet noise in the back of her throat. Goddamn Lucy Lane, always pushing her to newer, kinkier heights.

“We’re going to fuck you, Maggie and I,” Lucy says. “Doesn’t matter where.”

Alex leans her head back against Maggie’s briefly, before walking to the office door and flipping the lock.

“Green.”

“That’s my girl.” Lucy’s grin is predatory as she moves to Maggie’s side. She rests her hand on Maggie’s ass, squeezes gently. “So, Sawyer. How do you want her?”

Maggie tilts her head, contemplating. “Bra off, keep the shirt.”

Alex obeys, dropping her bra to the floor of Lucy’s office. She stands in her button down with her hands at her sides, waiting.

“For someone who’s so good at giving orders, you’re even better at taking them,” Lucy purrs.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t be a brat,” Maggie warns. She turns to Lucy. “And don’t encourage her.”

Lucy just shrugs. “Another time.”

She rounds her desk, settles into her chair with her hands folded over her stomach. “Carry on.”

Maggie takes off her jacket, drops it next to her gym bag. She gestures to Alex’s lower half. “Off.”

Maggie’s expression is unreadable, her eyes alive but controlled and Alex finds herself obeying quickly under her gaze. She kicks off her boots and tugs her jeans down her legs, tossing them haphazardly on top of Maggie’s jacket. She takes her time with her boxers though, swivelling so Lucy and Maggie can see her ass when she bends down to take them off.

A soft sigh from behind her makes her turn, and her mouth goes dry at the sight of Lucy, skirt hitched up around her waist, cupping herself over her underwear. She watches with dark eyes as Alex makes her way to the desk, Maggie still fully clothed behind her.

Alex’s hips meet Lucy’s desk. Maggie pushes gently between her shoulder blades, fingers hot on her skin. Lucy’s given her the courtesy of moving all her papers and files, dumping them in a teetering pile in the corner with a vase of roses perched on top, so when Alex is laid fully on the desk it’s just cold, hard wood. She shivers, partly from the desk, partly from Maggie’s fingertips pushing the back of her shirt up, drawing swirls and spirals down the length of her spine.

“On your knees, Mags.”

Alex watches greedily as Lucy’s fingers press down over her clit, rubbing gentle circles through the material of her underwear.

“Are you ready, Alex?”

Alex nods enthusiastically. “Yes.”

“Maggie?”

“Been waiting all day for this.”

Alex looks curiously at Lucy. “You guys planned this?”

“Extensively.” Lucy’s face is impassive. “What do you think is in Maggie’s gym bag?”

“Other than my shorts, she means.” Maggie’s breath ghosts over the backs of Alex’s thighs, and Alex squirms. She lets out a sharp breath when Maggie’s lips meet her skin, kissing lightly.

“Toys?”

“If you’re good,” Lucy murmurs, “You can play with them.”

Maggie moves her kisses up Alex’s thigh. “You’ve missed out babygirl, being away. Gotta make up for it.”

Lucy moves her chair forwards so she’s right in front of Alex. Close enough for Alex to see the damp patch on her underwear. Close enough for Alex to breathe in and smell her.

Alex’s fingers flex where they’re gripping the edge of the desk. Lucy shakes her head. “Don’t touch, Alex. Just watch.”

Then she’s slipping her fingers under her underwear, knuckles showing through the material and Alex gasps.

“Maggie,” Lucy says.

Maggie moves her mouth to Alex’s centre, already wet at the sight of Lucy, at being spread open for Maggie in an almost public place. Maggie flattens her tongue, licks slowly, thoroughly, and Alex moans.

“Good girl, Maggie.” Lucy’s hand is moving, languid circles around her clit that the hitch in her voice belies. “Does she taste good?”

Maggie hums against Alex, hands coming up to grab at Alex’s thighs. She scratches her nails down them and Alex shudders. Her gaze is still fixed on Lucy’s hand, on the movements beneath the red material of Lucy’s knickers.

“I can take them off,” Lucy offers.

Alex whines. “Please. I want to see.”

Lucy smiles. “Today’s all about you, baby.”

Lucy shimmies out of her underwear, drops them somewhere on the floor before sitting back down, spreading herself for Alex to see.

“Damn,” Alex murmurs. “You _have_ been ready all day.”

“That’s what I said,” Maggie chuckles, her words hot against Alex.

Maggie’s tongue finally finds Alex’s clit, dancing over it as Lucy’s fingers slide over herself and Alex lets out a low groan. Her hips buck against the desk, pain blossoming from where it presses into her but Alex doesn’t care. Not when Lucy starts rubbing her clit in earnest, eyes sliding shut just as Maggie shuffles closer, presses her mouth harder against Alex.

Neither of them are going to last long, Lucy realises. Alex has had nothing but her fingers and the memory of her girlfriends for days. And Lucy, Lucy can’t get over how fucking hot it is having Alex bent over her desk, the wet sounds of Maggie eating her out filling the small office. Lucy lets out a quiet groan, watching Alex’s mouth fall open and her eyes close as Maggie brings her closer.

She moves her fingers faster, hips shifting so she’s slumped in her chair, inches from Alex’s face. She’s close enough that she can feel Alex’s hard pants cool against her wet skin, and something in her stomach clenches.

Alex cries out, pleasure rolling over her with the roll of Maggie’s clever tongue. She presses back into Maggie’s mouth and Maggie groans, Alex hot and wet on her lips, dripping down her chin. She grabs at Alex’s ass, squeezing hard enough for Alex to jump, and whine.

“What’s she doing to you?” Lucy asks breathily. “Sounds _fun_.”

Alex forces her eyes open, moans when she catches sight of Lucy running slick fingers through her folds.

“Fuck,” Alex gasps. “How do you two fucking do this to me.”

“Do what?” Lucy asks, the innocent look on her face completely at odds with the fact she’d just slipped a finger inside herself.

“I’m gonna come and we’ve barely even started.”

“Mmm, you and me both.”

Lucy lifts her hips slightly, burying her finger up to the knuckle. She starts moving in earnest, her wrist flexing and Alex can see her starting to drip down her hand. Hearing Lucy’s moans Maggie changes tactics, grins against Alex and slides her tongue against exactly the right place.

“Shit. Maggie oh god Maggie- oh!”

Lucy bites her lip hard, brings her free hand to her clit and strokes once, twice to the sound of Alex coming, clenching and rocking her hips til her spine stiffens, head snapping back against her chair as her orgasm rolls through her.  
She comes down, Alex’s quick breathing cooling her hot skin. She sees Maggie get her to her feet, hands soothing over Alex’s back and shoulders, helping her stand up.

“Was that good?” Maggie asks with a smile, and Lucy laughs because of course Maggie knows the answer. It’s all over her face.

Lucy pushes herself up, rounds the desk. She pulls Alex into a sweet kiss, tangling her hand in the wrinkled cotton of Alex’s button down. She reaches out blindly, managing to catch one of Maggie’s hands and holding on tight. Maggie moves up behind Alex, wraps her free arm around her waist and snuggles against her back.

“Missed you Alex.”

Alex chuckles, parts her lips from Lucy’s. “I can tell. I missed you guys too, so much.”

Lucy huffs out a laugh. “When did we get so codependent?”

Maggie shrugs, rests her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “About the time we all fell in love?”

They’re all silent for a moment, breathing each other in, feeling the weight of each other, comforting and so familiar. Maggie and Lucy share a look over Alex’s shoulder, so full of love that Alex swears she can feel her heart swell at the sight.

Lucy takes a deep breath. “Well, I love you both with my whole fucking heart, and I could sit here thinking about it all day but we’re not done with you yet, Alex.”

Maggie snickers, hands roaming under Alex’s shirt, up the ridges of her abs to cup the swell of her breasts. Lucy sighs happily, content to watch for a moment as Alex’s head falls back, her hands catching at Maggie’s waist as Maggie plays with her nipples.

“I’ve missed these,” Maggie murmurs, tugging at Alex’s hard nipples. “Not too sensitive?”

Alex shakes her head. “Feels amazing.”

Maggie rolls her hips lazily against Alex, her jeans rough on her ass.

“Don’t you want to take those off?” Alex asks.

“I do.” Maggie brings her hands out from under Alex’s shirt, tangles her fingers briefly with Alex’s where they’re resting on her waist, before bringing Alex’s own hands back up to her breasts. “Think you can keep yourself occupied?”

Alex tweaks and tugs at her nipples through her shirt, eyes hooded as she watches Maggie strip. Lucy, tired of just watching, saunters up to Maggie as she straightens, kicks off her jeans and underwear. She catches Maggie’s mouth with her own, licking at Alex’s come around her lips, on her chin. She sucks on Maggie’s tongue, and Maggie whimpers.

“Alex, baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Get Maggie’s gym bag and put it on my desk, will you?”

Alex complies. The bag is heavy and bulky. Lucy backs Maggie against the desk, lifts her up easily so Maggie’s sat with Lucy close between her legs. Maggie’s hips roll and she leaves a damp trail up Lucy’s stomach.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Haven’t come yet. S'not fair.”

Alex tuts. She rests her hand on Maggie’s thigh, strokes up and down with her thumb as Lucy leans in, presses kisses up her neck.

“Did you pack everything I asked you?” Lucy whispers in Maggie’s ear, licking the shell of it.

Maggie shudders, presses against Lucy’s abdomen. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Maggie’s praise kink might not be as obvious as Alex’s but it’s there, and Lucy knows just how to play with it. “Why don’t you pick something. You have to share it with Alex though because we _did_ promise.”

“Mmm fuck,” Maggie whispers. Alex’s hand on her thigh tightens. “Want to come together, Alex?”

Alex whimpers. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lucy says.

She opens Maggie’s gym bag, the zipper loud and insistent. Maggie’s sweaty gym clothes are wrapped neatly in a plastic bag, the rest of the space devoted to a dozen different toys and bits of gear. Lucy’s fingers trail along the pretty silver chain connecting two pairs of nipple clamps together. She raises an eyebrow. “We could be here all night.”

Alex laughs. “I don’t think your colleagues would appreciate walking in on us fucking at nine am.”

Lucy grins, half watching Maggie rummaging in the bag. "Best satisfy you now then.”

Maggie holds out a wand, looks up at Alex with her lip caught between her teeth. Alex nods eagerly. Wordlessly, Lucy takes the wand and steps back from between Maggie’s legs, moving to an outlet in the wall and plugging it in. When she turns back, Alex has taken her place and she’s kissing Maggie gently, sweetly. Her hands cup Maggie’s cheeks, and Maggie’s holding onto her elbows. Lucy takes a moment to just watch them, her heart beating that little bit faster at the sight of her girls, and it’s gooey and sappy but she’s so, so in love with them both.

“You gonna stand there forever?” Maggie asks. She and Alex are watching Lucy with curious eyes.

Lucy gives them a soft smile, wanders back over careful not to pull too hard on the toy’s wire. She leaves the wand on the desk for a moment, sheds the last of her clothes before fitting herself snugly against Alex’s back.

“Okay?” she asks, checking in, and Alex and Maggie both tell her _yes_.

Lucy picks up the wand, uses the scroll wheel to turn it on and faint vibrations fill the air. Alex shivers in anticipation. Maggie chuckles, a low sound that has Lucy biting her lip as she guides the toy between their bodies. Maggie shifts forward so she’s partly off the desk, and both she and Alex gasp when the toy’s wide head settles between them.

Lucy lets them adjust, bodies shifting and fingers slip-sliding against the wand until they’re both satisfied. Then she rolls the dial, the sound of the vibrations building with the noises coming from their mouths. Alex is quiet but Maggie, Maggie’s been wet and wanting since Lucy texted her all the filthy things she wanted to do to them both when Alex got back, and she’s vocal about it.

It’s not long before Maggie’s rutting her hips against the wand, knocking it against Alex and they’re both moaning, Maggie’s begging Lucy for _more, please_ , and for the final time Lucy rolls the dial. Maggie cries out, her head lolling back as she comes, Alex falling off the edge not long after, her body shuddering helplessly against Lucy.

Lucy brings them both down slowly, the vibrations fading into silence beneath the harsh breaths filling the room. Lucy leaves the toy between them to tease them through the aftershocks, until they both grasp her stiff wrist, pushing it away.

Lucy’s office smells like sex. Her girls are sweaty, musky. Maggie’s hair is damp, her mouth kiss-red and her eyes dark and sated. She reaches out, shakily unbuttons Alex’s shirt and pushes it off her. The star chart of freckles on Alex’s shoulders stand out against her pale skin.

“You’re both so fucking beautiful,” Lucy murmurs in the quiet.

Alex shifts a little so she can press a kiss to Lucy’s cheek. Maggie pushes herself slowly off the desk, still a little unsteady on her feet. She wraps a hand round Alex’s waist, tangles Lucy’s fingers together with her own. Lucy leans fully against Alex’s back and holds her, holds Maggie. Sandwiched between her girls, surrounded by so much love Alex could almost cry. She finally lets herself relax, finally feels safe after so long away.

They trade kisses, trade the taste of Alex still faint on Maggie’s lips. Maggie’s the first to whisper _I love you_ , and it hangs in the space between their mouths even after Alex and Lucy say it back. They just stand there wrapped up in each other, heartbeats slowing, tripping and tumbling gently until finally, calmly, they fall into sync.

“How are you feeling babygirl?” Maggie murmurs.

“Good,” Alex sighs. Then she laughs. “Fucked.”

“You ready for another round?” Lucy asks.

“Mmm, yes. You two?”

She waits until they both say yes before she asks, “So do I get to pick something from the sweaty gym bag of wonders?”

Lucy cackles and the sound sets Maggie off, the both of them helplessly giggling as Alex stands with her arms folded, shaking her head.

“Yes baby,” Lucy says, eventually. “Anything you want.”

“I want you two,” Alex says simply.

“You have us, Alex.” Maggie promises, softly.

“Forever,” Lucy echoes.

With a quiet laugh, Alex blows them both a kiss. “That’s so sweet, and I love you both so much but what I meant was, I want Lucy’s fingers in me. And if my maths is right she’s down an orgasm so Mags? I want you on your knees.”

Maggie winks at Alex. “Yes ma'am.”

“She’s so bossy,” Lucy complains. “But I’ve heard so many good things about that talented mouth of yours, Maggie.”

“Make sure you leave a review,” Maggie growls but she’s smiling, and she swats Lucy’s ass as Lucy skips away laughing towards Alex.

She wraps her arm easily around Alex’s waist, already supporting her. Maggie kisses them both thoroughly before she drops to her knees, kisses the back of Lucy’s thigh.

“Ready?” Alex asks.

“Damn right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost about the last quarter of this to the deep dark hole of the internet. Save regularly guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote half of this on a plane.


End file.
